The Light Rising
by MitchieTheHufflepuff
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter,   Non Human r&R Post War canon to book four and most of book five Sirius doesnt die. slight romance as well o def. pairings yet though.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger thats me. I am a seventeen years old a witch and I am best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived but to me he was just Harry. I have curly brown hair down to my mid back and topaz/brown eyes. I sat down across from the goblin at Gringotts and said "Good afternoon Bladecrusher, How may I help you?" Blade smiled a toothy smile and said "We are just waiting for three others. Lord Neville Longbottom, Lord Draco Malfoy and Lady Luna Lovegood. The meeting will begin shortly."

I nodded at the goblin and sat back. Blade said "Lady Granger may I get you a drink?" I replied "Tea would be great please." Bonecrusher left and came back with a pot of tea and pumpkin pasties. I poured myself a tea and as I sat drinking it Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy walked into the room. I said "Hello Luna how have you been?" It had been a year since the final battle where Ron and Ginny had been killed. I was going into my seventh year at Hogwarts.

Luna turned her icy blue eyes toward me and smiled she said "Hello Hermione I have done well. I restarted The Quibbler. You know hoe it got shut down when Dad was killed." I nodded and gave her a smile. Draco said "Good afternoon Lady Granger I see you are doing better since the war. How is Lord Potter-Black I haven't seen him in a while."

"I am still healing but I am getting there. Harry is as well as can be expected. He still hasn't gotten over Ginny." Just then the door opened and Neville Longbottom strode into the room. Nevilles blue eyes were shining he smiled at each Luna and I. He sat next to Luna. Draco was at one end of the table his wand laying on the table. Luna and Neville were together on one side and I was across from Neville.

During the final battle Draco had switched his alliance to the Light side and had stood next to Harry and Hermione as they faced off against Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lord Voldemort. Draco had killed his father and had earned Harry's trust. I however had not been so forgiving. Neither had Neville who was currently glaring at Draco.

We sat in our seats not talking for a moment then three goblins came in. Blade introduced his two companions as Durk the Warrior and Rocksmasher. The three goblins sat at the other end of the table. Blade was at the head and the other two were on either side. Blade said "I know you are all curious as to why you are here. Especially Lord Malfoy. Well the goblin seers have made a prophecy and we think it involves you plus one other. The fifth person has already heard the prophecy and wishes to be contacted after you four have been updated."

Blade pulled out a piece of paper and began to read it.

**_Born as the ninth months starts its descent is a girl she will be a Raven in Lions clothing._**

**_Born as the fifth month begins is the Snake who became a Lion._**

**_Born as the seventh month ends is the Lion who tore the Serpent._**

**_Born as the eighth month gains momentum is the Badger appearing as a Raven. _**

**_Four will unite with The One and they will lead the world into Light. The Dark rises with the Dark Phoenix _**

**_The Dark will take over but then the five will become apparent. They have fought a war side by side. They will lead the magical world into peace. _**

**_The Ice Phoenix _**

**_The Pegasus_**

**_The Lion _**

**_The Fire Phoenix _**

**_The Griffin _**

**_Five people who appear human but are not will rise above and save the magic._**

**_The Fairy _**

**_The Angels _**

**_The Dragons _**

**_They will win once and for all._**

Blade looked up and said "We have visited Hogwarts and spoken to the Sorting hat. Lady Granger is actually supposed to be a Ravenclaw. Lady Lovegood is a Hufflepuff but was wrongfully placed in Ravenclaw. We have also prepared a few rituals and potions to test things out as well.


	2. Chapter 2

HIATUS: I am suffering writers block on my current stories so I have decided to start a new one to give me a break I am going through a lot and it has affected my writing. This new story may be a bit dark but I will see as it goes. it is Harry Potter.


End file.
